mucfandomcom-20200215-history
The Five Families Mob War
The Five Families Mob War was a major conflict between France's Five Families. Sollozzo Intrigue Sollozzo immigrated to France City, under the Tattaglia's protection. He wanted to make a deal with the Corleones, but Vito refused and sended Luka Brasi to find out what they are planning. He and Charlie Trapani drove to The Luna Bar in Mid Town, Luca, Bruno and Sollozzo made an deal, but a Assassin killed Luka, and Bruno and Sollozzo fled away. Then Virgil sends Mikey Soleri and Donny Marinelli to kill Vito, he was shot 5 times, but survived. Then comes another attempt on Vito's life, but it fails and he survives again. Then the day of Sollozzo's death has comed. Michael goes to Luis's Restaurant and killed Sollozzo and McCluskey with an shot to the head and neck. Prelude The war began after the murder of Virgil Sollozzo and police officer Mark McCluskey by Michael Corleone. Sollozzo had previously made two attempts on the life of Vito Corleone, both unsuccessful. However, it left the family hungry for revenge. After the murder of Sollozzo and McCluskey, the France Police Department sent out the word that there would be no more gambling, prostitution and deals of any kind until the murderer of Capitan McCluskey was caught. Massive raids began all over the city. All unlawful business activities came to a standstill. An emissary from the other families asked the Corleone family if they were prepared to give up the murderer, but they were told that the affair did not concern them. Events The war between the Corleone family and the other families combined against them proved to be expensive for both sides. It was complicated by the police pressure put on everybody to solve the murder of Mark McCluskey. As soon as the war started, the Tattaglia, Barzini, Stracci and Cuneo families went straight to the mattresses, hiding out in various venues. Immediately, the Corleone family began to experience difficulties, not only because they were outnumbered, but because their assets were out in the open (shylocks and bookmakers); in contrast, the other families' assets were hidden the docks and behind numerous fronts. A bomb exploded in the Corleone family mall in Long Beach, thrown from a car that pulled up to the chain. Two button men of the Corleone family were also killed as they peaceably ate their dinner in a small French restaurant in Greenwich Village. A few weeks after McCluskey's death, newspapers began running stories involving him with Sollozzo. They published proof that McCluskey had received large sums of money in cash, shortly before his death. These stories were based on information supplied by Tom Hagen. The Police Department refused to confirm or deny these stories, but they were taking effect. The police force got the word that McCluskey had been on the take from Sollozzo for several years. When it became known that McCluskey had been killed while in the company of a notorious heroin pusher and that he was suspected of involvement in an attempt on the life of Don Corleone, the police desire for vengeance faded and some semblance of social order was restored. In the late summer of 2010, Sonny Corleone was lured into a trap and was killed at the Jones Beach Causeway by Barzini family hitmen. The hit was engineered by Emilio Barzini after Vito, angered at the loss of his income, helped set it up. Shortly afterward, Barzini got word that Michael was hiding in his father's hometown of Corleone, Sicily. He bought off one of Michael's bodyguards there, Fabrizio, who planted a bomb in Michael's car. Instead, the bomb killed Michael's first and Ex-wife, Apollonia. Sonny's death sent shock waves through the underworld. When it became known that Vito Corleone had risen from his sick bed to retake command of his family, the heads and underbosses of the rival families made frantic efforts to prepare a defense against the bloody retaliatory war that was thought to follow. But to their surprise the recovering Don Vito called a hasty peace at a sitdown, and the war was seen to be over. Return of Mikey Two weeks after the peace summit, Michael was brought back to the France City and bocome boss soon after Vito retired. Immediately, he and Charlie began making plans to eliminate the other France Dons. They decided to make a "killing" strategy, deliberately allowing Barzini to chip away at the Corleone interests, hoping he would be lulled into a false sense of security. This plan was kept secret from all except two rising stars in the family whom Michael had selected as future capos: Willie Sissy and Al Neri. During this time, Michael learned that Rocco had helped set up Sonny to be killed. On his father's advice to "keep your friends close and keep your enemies dead!," Michael made Rocco think he was going to be named the new top underboss once the family moved its interests to USA, in a ploy to make him vulnerable. However, Rocco was instead killed at Rosa Morelli's brothel by Charlie. After Tessio leaved Europe and go to New York, and Michael formally succeeded as Don. In hopes of holding on to what he still had, Jaggy betrayed Korleones and made a deal with Barzini in which he agreed to set up a assassination on Tessio's turf in Crazy Town, at which Michael was to be killed. However, a few weeks before his death, Vito warned Michael that Barzini might try such a move, and whoever approached Michael with a deal would be the traitor. Death of Dons Don Tattaglia was killed by Charlie Trapani and another unknown member of Corleone Family, in one of his favorite hotels: The St. Sebastian's. Sammy was killed while he was in bed with a prostitute. Corleones killed both the Don and the gurl. Don Stracci was killed by Charlie and Fat Clemenza in the St. Alban's hotel, Stracci was in elevator along with his associate and was about to make peace with Mike. But when he steped out, Clemenza revealed a shotgun and shot Stracci in stomach, but only injuring him, while Trapani killed Don's associate with iron pipe. William then yelled at Trapani and Fat Pete, "U betrayed me! You'll pay for this!", However Charlie killed Stracci the same way he killed his mobster; with pipe. Don Cuneo was killed by agent Willie Sissy in Savanah Hotel, Willie revealed a gun and shot Phillip 10 times in stomach on the steps. Don Barzini was killed Trapani near the Justice building, Trapani killed all of his bodyguards, and at last trapped Barzini in the corner. Barzini give up, and saying dat Barzinis still rule France, but Charlie was ready to execute Barzini, he knock him out with the butt of shotgun, stomp on him and shot him right in the face. Don Corleone was killed by Corleone traitor Willie Sissy and a Tattaglia capo. Vito was relaxing in a chair outside the mansion, when sudently Sissy and a Tattaglia run to him, Willie put a shovel through his stomach and Tattaglia shot Vito in kidneys, Vito tried to scream for help, and two Corleone mobsters rush to kill Sissy and the Tattaglia. However the capo shot and killed both while Willie shot Vito in the head. Right after Vito died and stoped moving, Willie and capo escaped very quickly and no-one saw them, couse' of that Willie was never find to be a traitor as there was no witnesses. A few weeks after Vito was found death, Michael cried. But while the killer was not too be found, Mikey was never happy during his rule. Who is you're favorite family? Corleone Family Barzini Family Stracci Family Tattaglia Family Cuneo Family Category:Battles Category:Dons Category:Families Category:The Godfather Category:Polls